Children of Middle-Earth
by Magnoot
Summary: All heroes and villains has been small once, and as child they tend to give their guardians headache and sometimes heartache. Ch: Fili & Kili
1. Legolas

**Title:** Down the elfling hole

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, will never be mine… ever.

**Warning:** Fluff, some blood but not much, AU age wise.

**Summary:** Bilbo ends up in a hole when he follows the warriors from the Elvenking out the caves. However he is not the only one that has been caught in the hole.

**Note:** Should not be taken serious.

**Characters:** Bilbo, Legolas & Thranduil (Elvenking)

**Universe:** The Hobbit

**A/N:** First one of the series hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It had been two week since Bilbo had ended up in this almost imprisonment situation. He had only had the chance to leave the castle two times since, but had always returned afraid that his companions would suffer if he left them to their fate. However he had grown longing for his hole more and more, and after he had not been able to rob the Elvenking of more food in the last couple of days, he had grown tired and annoyed.

It was not dark in the king's caves, and not clamped like the goblins' caves, but he never dared to leave the walls afraid to be stomped and noticed by the elves that roamed the castle. With their long legs and swift moments there wasn't very much room, not even for a small hobbit such as himself.

He was trapped in the castle as much as the dwarves, and when they were brought food he had to slink around like the burglar the dwarves called him to gather what he needed. And it wasn't pleasant food that was offered to him either, as he only dared to take the scraps of what was left from the much larger folks of the cave.

The hobbit had grown tired of the caves, its tunnels and to drag his back against its walls as he walked. He wanted out, he wanted to feel the grass under his feats again and most of all he wanted to leave the place to return to his hobbit hole.

And so he waited for the door to open once more for him to leave, only just for the moment and not very far as he was afraid of the spider or being left behind by the elves that left the place. Without them he would not find his way back to the castle and would be left alone in the forest, also the dwarves would be left behind if he was to leave.

When the gates finally opened he waited for the elves to go through first before he slunk out after them, if Bilbo had not been so distraught he had maybe noticed the grim look on the faces of the elves, and maybe he would also have noticed the cave's change. Even though it was a hostile place for him, it was a place of cheers and laughter for the elves. The cave now laid silence, and the king sat silent at his throne no longer interested in the dwarves that sat in his dungeons or their reason to be in his woods.

He followed the elves for a short time; finally he had noticed the haste they made and was curious about what had upset the tall folks of the forest. However there was a hole, too small for an elf to fall victim for but the perfect for someone his size. The ground disappeared under his feet, and he tumbled down the hole.

The damage wasn't too troublesome because his sturdy head, but he suffered some bumps and scratches. He fell flat on the ground, suddenly trapped by the forest in more than one way. He had no way of climbing out, and he could not yell for help if he did not want to end up in the Elvenking's dungeon.

Miserable he sighted and fell to the ground again, but was quick to his feet once he felt soft flesh under him. He spun around afraid that he had angered another beast of the forest, but was greeted with no beast but another elf. A small elfling that was just as trapped as he was, but while he had only suffered minor wounds blood was to be found on the small creature, and it had already caked to the golden hair.

Bilbo sat down again, with the small light from the hole that had trapped him as his only companion. He was not going to be found, and would die in the hole together with the poor creature that had been trapped before him. Or he would maybe be eaten alive by one of the spiders drawn to the elf's body, and to a hobbit that had missed far too many suppers this didn't brighten him at all.

The elfling's chest fluttered and Bilbo sprung to his feet. The creature was alive! Why had he not thought to look for signs of life when he found it, angered by himself he went to the aid of the child. He had neither supplies nor knowledge of a wound like that, but he knew that one tended to bleed a lot from a wound to the head.

With careful hands he tried to look the wound over, but he had to use his last handkerchief from the homely home to really see the damage to the head. The elfling's chest fluttered again, and he realised that if he had any wish of helping it he had to get them both out.

But that was a hard thing to ask from the hobbit, as he still had no means to escape the hole. Maybe the elves that had left the caves would come to their aid if he yelled, but then they would question why they heard a voice from something that was not there, as he still had the ring on his finger.

There was also the fact that the elf had probably already left him behind a long time ago. Bilbo gave the elfling a dreadful look; he did not want it to die like this, without its kin knowing where they even would find the body. He tried to at least get rid of the blood that covered its face and hair, but was thorn from his work when the sound of trees behind him grew higher.

The sound of the forest was something that he had grown used to, nearer the Elvenking's cave the trees was kinder and the sound of wind rustling their leafs was to be heard in contrast to the silent and much darker trees that his companions had been under when they were caught.

This sound was not the wind, but the sound someone would expect the sound of a tree moving. He turned and to his surprise the trees roots had started to tear the walls apart behind him to give him footing for an escape from the hole. He could not speak to the trees, and he did not think it was for him they did it but for the elfling that probably could have spoken to the trees if he had been awake.

Never the less, Bilbo could now leave the hole and he grasped the small elfling for an unstable climb upwards. It was lighter than him, and only just a tad smaller than him. With them both out of the hole he looked around to see where he was. The sun had started to settle; making his shadow harder to see from someone that did not know it was there. However it also made his trip back uncertain as he had no direction in the forest and had no idea where he had come from.

The fall down had hurt him perhaps a little more than he had thought, and disoriented he looked around for the cave he was sure he was still near at least. The breath beside him seemed to grow thinner, he looked down at the small creature again and saw that his climbing had unsettled the wound again, new blood oozed from the wound.

He had not meant that to happen, and with a start tried to stop the blood once more. How could he had known that the climb would make this happen, he had only sought to help it and know he seemed to have doomed it instead.

The tree rustled unsettling around him once more and he gave the forest a frighten look, all the more trying to help the elfling. It did not seem to do anything for it, and he sat down beside it with a sob to look it over instead now in the small light from the setting sun. He had not thought much about it in any manner of a person, but now wanted to see it at least so he may remember it.

It was, at least he thought so, male with blonde hair that had red berries wrought into it. He was clad in red dressing, to match autumn's trees with its many colours together with brown boots the colour of the leaves that had already died. Of course it had the standard pointed ears, as any elf, but his features was softer as he was still but an elfling and ears smaller. Bilbo gave it only a small thought, but perhaps the eyes would be green as the forest in summer, and as the Elvenking in his castle.

He had not heard it as he sat in thought, but suddenly the sound of steps closed in. He turned and hoped that it would be the elves, and to his bliss it was! The three elves that had left the caves were running towards them, or not to them as they could only see the small elfling. And suddenly the haste they had made made sense to the small hobbit as the nearest elf threw his bow to the ground and kneeled beside the child.

"Tôr, tôr, Greenleaf!" it called, but still the child made no sound.

Gathering it carefully in its arm the elf lifted the child he had called Greenleaf and made back for what Bilbo only could suspect was the castle. He was not as careful to make himself not heard, wanting to see the fate of the child. It did not look like he had to worry as the elf had only concentration on the elfling, so much as it almost had forgotten its bow if not one of its companions had brought it.

Fast Bilbo slunk in, not wanting to be caught in the door once they were there. Suddenly he had to think about where to go and where to step as lights brighter than the settling sun lighted up the cave, and not to be found he left to stand at the walls again.

The Elvenking greeted them, and brought the child to his embrace. A less stern look than the one that had been used to the dwarves and any other Bilbo had seen made it to the Elvenking's face, and when it all together softened and tears found its way on his face Bilbo could only assume that he had been with the Elvenking's own child.

He stared for a moment longer before he left. He thought about it for a while as he made it to check up on the dwarves, but decided to keep it as his own memory of the place. That the Elvenking could smile was not going to be told to the dwarves. And Bilbo himself felt a smile that had not been there for a long while thug at his mouth as he thought that perhaps the Elvenking could not be so bad when he could cry like that for fear of his child.

…

"Ada?"

Thranduil turned his gaze down to the elfling in his lap, with a soft hand he brushed the strands that had gotten into Legolas face, careful not to touch the hurting wound now bound by the healers.

"Yes Iôn nin?" he spoke just as softly as the hand that now threaded through his elfling's hair.

"There was a shadow of a little man with me."

The Elvenking stiffened, which brought a small whimper from his son, as he thought that perhaps he had said something wrong. But when his hair continued to get caressed he realised that it was not him his father was angry about.

"Was it one of the dwarves?"

Even though that was the question Thranduil knew that such could not be the case, none of the dwarves could have escaped his dungeons without his notice. But perhaps more lurked in the forest, which would be a surprise to him as he did not think that they could have stayed so long hidden from his guards.

"No, he had no body, only a voice," Legolas paused for a moment, "Is that weird ada?"

Perhaps he had been hit with greater force than Thranduil had first expected, but with the curious gaze from those green eyes he could not deny his elfling's fantasies. And maybe it had even been something there with him, as Mirkwood held many questions yet unsolved.

"Whatever it was, Iôn Nin, it brought you home safe from that hole."

Legolas giggled as he was brought closer to his ada's chest, and squealed in delight when Thranduil kissed his forehead. He hoped that he would get the chance to thank the small shadow someday, but now he was content in his ada's lap.

* * *

**Translation**:

Tôr: brother

Iôn Nin: son

Ada: father

**Note:**

I don't know very much about Legola's siblings, but in this story he has only an older brother, which is far older than him with a couple of hundred years or so. And as one of my reviewers pointed out, this does not match up Legolas real age as he is actually at least a thousand years old at this point.

**Review and Rate. More of these are at work!**


	2. Frodo

**Title**: An Adventure

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

**Warning**: Fluff

**Summary**: Frodo goes on an adventure inside Bilbo's house.

**Note**: Should still not be taken serious, as I will make faults about age and such things.

**Characters**: Frodo, Gandalf

**Universe**: Lord of the Rings

**A/N**: Vana Jedi requested little Frodo.

**A/N2**:Sorry about so much Bilbo.

* * *

Frodo had been through the entire house; of course he had as he lived there. But he did not find anything that he looked for. He found baskets, cupboards, dishes, knives and forks, cake (which he took a bit from and then left it), coffee (which he still could not understand why grownups liked) and much more because Bilbo owned a big house with many rooms.

The reason for starting in the kitchen was because he was hungry, and there was really no use for him to go on an adventure without a full stomach, something Pippin and Merry had taught him. Of course he tended to listen to Sam a little more, because he tended to stay out of trouble that way, but even Sam would agree that it was tastier if he ate a cake before he began.

After that he made it to the bedrooms to search for them, but he already felt that it seemed pointless as he found to signs of what he wanted to see. How could thirteen dwarves have been here without leaving marks?

There had to be something, maybe he would find it in their beds, but all of the beds were neatly bedded and looked like they always did. Beside what would a bed look like if a dwarf had slept in it, maybe it would be muddy, because they lived in caves. But from what Gandalf had told him it did not seem muddy in their caves at all.

Then he decided to look for gold, all of the dwarves needed to have some gold, even if they were searching for more. And perhaps they had dropped something that would be for the picking of Frodo.

Frodo scoffed, it would not do to just sit around even if it didn't seem to him like he would find something. He padded over the floor, and sneaked under the table of which had served as the dwarves dinner table. But it had been so much more, because on this table had also been the plans for how they should best sneak up on the dragon, and that deserved some notion because it seemed like a splendid map they had used to Frodo. With runes and secret messages and even a secret gateway with a key!

It was hard to imagine thirteen dwarves, even one was hard for him to think of as he had not seen very many of them, _but _he could boast with seeing one at least, because they all seemed to think that Bilbo's house was theirs to sleep in when they took a rest from their travels. Bilbo had never complained, but neither did he really help them, maybe the first time serving thirteen dwarves had taught him that they could well serve themselves if they knew where the food was.

Under the table Frodo tried to think of how they had all been seated there, and again tried to find any signs that it had really taken place, something on the chair that would prove that it had not only been small hobbits seated on them, but something more sturdy and a little larger.

Gandalf always had to be careful on his visits; if he did not take a sturdy wooden chair he would break them when he sat down. It had done it three times, until Bilbo scolded the wizard for breaking his chairs; it had even been fun then because Gandalf had winked to Frodo who had been seated on the ground near the fire.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps, and it was of a larger sort than hobbits. He stayed still under the table, because it had become a fine nest with pillows and blankets and small trinkets that did not shine as bright as gold but was fine either way, if the fork could stop poking his ribs at least. He waited for the steps to come to the supper room, and laid silent waiting for the person to address himself.

If it had been any other person than Gandalf, because it was the wizard, he had most likely not noticed the small child hiding under the table. However it was him, and he crouched down to look at the small hobbit, who stared back.

"Whatever are you doing there, Frodo?"

"I'm Smaug, this is my nest," he answered, not really able to muster up a dragon roar.

"Oh, and where is your treasure?" Gandalf sat down now.

"Here and there, mostly here though."

The wizard chuckled, and sat more comfortable on the floor, because he knew that he would not be moving for a while.

"Then are you going to attack the people of Dale? Or the dwarves?"

Frodo stared, and then thought for a while because he didn't really want to attack someone, he just wanted the gold. Maybe not even that, he mostly wanted the adventure or to see the dwarves that Bilbo had told him about. But all that seemed unlikely to happen.

"No, I'm happy down here."

In Gandalf's left pocket his pipe was, and now the wizard brought it up together with the tobacco he had bought outside Shire. Carefully he lit the pipe, and then he just as carefully breathed out a ring. To Frodo's delight the ring took a different colour than grey, and the one that followed yet a different colour. The small hobbit watched the wizard fill the air with different shapes, sizes and colours of smoke rings, and finally he scrambled out from under the table and into the wizard's lap.

"I seem to have caught a dragon."

"No, just me now," Frodo said as he tried to catch one of the rings.

"Well then, would _me _want to hear a tale?"

Frodo nodded, and requested the tale with the trolls, he had lost interest in the dragon for now, but he was happy to hear another tale of the dwarves. But of course his greatest delight laid in hearing the tale of Bilbo's bravery.

* * *

**Note**: I have no idea what exactly Bilbo is to Frodo, I think he is his guardian but not his father.

Thanks for the reviews! They made me really happy.


	3. Legolas 2

**Title:** Robes

**Words: **390

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, will never be mine… ever.

**Warning:** Fluff

**Summary:** Thranduil and his chose of clothes.

**Note:** Should not be taken serious.

**Characters:** Legolas & Thranduil (Elvenking)

**Universe:** Lord of the Rings

**A/N:** This one was really short, but I'm working on a longer that will have Melkor and Sauron in it. And as I did before with Frodo, I do take requests if I find them interesting.

* * *

Thranduil was known for his robes, Elrond called them too much, Galadriel would smile at the different garments he used, his people found them mostly amusing when they suddenly changed to those bright colours once autumn came.

Then there were Legolas…

In the winter, when the Mirkwood became shrouded in the fine but thick powder from the sky, Thranduil used white and light blue thick robes that dragged after him, the heavy sleeves provided warmth for his hands.

He had been walking down one of the many halls of the caves when there had been a sudden weight difference to his robes, and he had looked behind to see if perhaps the hem had been caught up by something.

"Ion Nin, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"And you can't imagine any better place?"

"No," with his face buried it the robe the elfling's word was barely audible.

The Elvenking stared at his son for a while, he seemed to have just fall down on hem that dragged after his father, and Thranduil couldn't imagine why he hadn't heard the small elfling approach. Maybe he was getting better at sneaking around, could explain why sweets had started to disappear from the kitchen.

"Do I have to ask why you're sleepy?"

There was no answer, so the king sighted and decided to move to his studies as he had from the beginning. It wasn't a hard task to move, even though the elfling lay on his robes. It was harder to take the laughter that seemed to erupt from everyone he passed. But it didn't seem to have any effect to Legolas, as he only curled up more on the robes train.

Finally at the studies Thranduil had to first move inside a bit, before he could turn to close the door after him. Then he settled himself in a chair and waited for his son to move, which didn't seem to be happening as the small one had fallen asleep even though he had been dragged through half of the caves.

With a final sight Thranduil used the rest of the hem to wrap around his son's form to let him sleep more comfortable. Next time he would not wear so long robes… or maybe he would, because he could not help but smile as Legolas cuddled closer to his legs with a content sight.


	4. Fili Kili

**Title**: ELVES

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

**Warning**: Fluff, elf bashing

**Summary**: Fili and Kili destroys the house, and then proceeds to try out elf telepathy

**Note**: Should still not be taken serious, as I will make faults about age and such things.

**Characters**: Fili, Kili & Thorin Mention of Balin & Dwalin

**Universe**: The Hobbit

**A/N**: Well I tried.

* * *

The place was destroyed, as much as it could be at least. The stonewalls was impossible to really do any major damage to if not the right tools were used, as for now they were just covered in coal. Someone had made a surprisingly accurate painting of a dragon, Thorin guessed it was Kili but it could just as well be the other.

Of course it was not only the walls that were marred by the small dwarves raid, the pelts and rugs that covered the floor was discarded around the room, a large bit of pelt was missing from the bear one that laid before the now cold fire.

The coal from the fire had been carried and dumped into the pots and tables that were used for dining, and sometimes meeting, as they couldn't be too finicky after the fall of Erebor. The few weapons that had been in the room was luckily not gone, they were still too heavy for the two dwarf children to carry.

Balin is sleeping and Thorin can't really be mad about that, the old dwarf probably had had too much on his hands trying to handle the small dwarves. What surprised him was that Dwalin was not in sight, probably looking for the children.

Thorin probably should too.

He turned and left the room; maybe he would force Fili and Kili to clean it up as punishment for the mess. But it didn't really suit him, just cleaning up the mess they had themselves made wasn't enough. For goodness sake he had only been out for three hours to check the traps they had set up in the forest around the caves.

There was no sign of where the two could have gone to, the massacre in the larger hall had ended there and the corridors and caves was spotless outside… except. Thorin gave the wall a closer look, apparently the dragon had not ended in the bigger hall its tail coiled against the wall and led him deeper inside the caves.

With a sight he followed the painting and came into the smaller rooms, the two of them were seated in front of the small fire burning in the hearth. The missing bit of the bear pelt was stuck on their faces, like the beards they probably will have in the future. (Except maybe Kili, because he really doesn't feel like he would get any beard, which is a weird though because he's a dwarf and you just don't really know how one's beard will look in the future.)

"What a mess you have created in the hall," Thorin boomed to get their attention.

However with the big eyes fixed on him he really couldn't stay angry with them, Fili blinked and they were probably both grinning like some mad men under the tuff of pelt stuck at their faces. He went up to them and sat beside them on the floor, they were facing each other but with him there they both turned.

"We painted-"

"And redecorated-"

"To make it feel like home-"

"And we tried to put a blanket-"

"On Balin-"

"But we didn't find any so we used the pelt-"

"And then we created beards-"

"But it's kind of icky-"

"And itchy."

Thorin sighted again, he only had understood half of that.

"And then you left like that?"

"Well we are going to clean it-"

"Later-"

"When we done with this."

The older dwarf nodded, he would let them of the hook this time… only this time because he hadn't had time to play with them in a very long time. None of the dwarves had, and they had probably too much energy to spend.

It had come so sudden when he suddenly had to take care of them, and for a people that were always on the move it wasn't really fun for the small dwarves. Nothing was fun these days, and they always seemed to have to entertain themselves.

He could take them hunting, nothing big and dangerous like a boar, but he could let them help him with smaller hunts and putting out traps. It was not so much fun, but at least they would feel like they were helping him. Beside sooner or later they would be growing up, and then they would have to help either way and then it was best that they already knew at least a little of hunting.

However that would suit another day after they had cleaned up their mess, or at least some of it, the coal could be left as it didn't hinder them so much and they would be leaving the cave soon either way. Right now he needed to understand why they were staring at each other, they hadn't moved a muscle under the time he spent brooding.

It was kind of unsettling to see the two of them so still just staring at each other.

"What are you two doing?"

"Telepathy-"

"Mindspeak."

Thorin blinked, what had made them think-

"And why do you try to do that?"

"Because elves can-"

"We read it-"

"If they're really close they can talk to each other in their heads-"

"And we're really close-"

"So we should be able to do it-!"

Thorin stared at the two, still staring at each other. Never mind what he was thinking earlier, they would get punishment for the mess _and _clean the walls.

_Fucking elves… _


End file.
